The Princess And The Skeleton
by logan
Summary: ok.... get ready for a shock... this is a taiora! (sarcasm much?) ^_^ ok this is a taiora, a little TKari, some Izumi... and i tossed in a little matt ans some ken (they are not in any romance! ewwww) hope you all like. feel free to review if you like i


I own nothing.... no characters.... no skill, etc... this you know ^_^

I wanted to add a little non romantic writing into a story for a change and thus I added the whole matt and ken part. I wish I could write that scene better I have seen that before and it is very cool to see... but oh well.... this is romance as always : ) and I tossed in some Izumi, a dash of TKari, and a healthy dose of good old fashion taiora.... I put a bit of ken in this story also because he seems to really grab ratings. (Plus I like him in the show.) Let me know what you think at [logan91235@aol.com][1] thanks

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**_The Princess and The Skeleton_**

**_by Logan_**

  
  
  
  


The room was full of festivity for the season. The vast room hung with banners and decorations to celebrate Halloween. The room was large even with a stage set in the far corner where the band was playing. The music echoed thought the hall. There was a feel of mystery and festivity amongst the student body who were now dancing happily to the well played rock of matt and his band. There was dancing, and chatting amongst the many people in the room.

  
  


Every face was hid from sight by a mask. It was the theme this year to have a masquerade for the Halloween dance. Some were simple, the thin sheets of plastic covered the faces of their wearer. Some masks were more ornate with elaborate design across the dark fabric of the mask's surface. Mimi had a soft pink mask that covered her whole face. Upon it's velvet surface it had soft floral patterns. Her hair framed the false image. Upon the mask's lips it held a light pout, that she thought gave it a sultry quality. Many of the boys who seemed to buzz around her agreed to the fact. 

  
  


As the tall red headed teen appeared from the sea of faces the mask's pout seemed to grin.

The boy wore a simple black mask that concealed the upper part of his face. His eyes matched the darkness of the mask's smooth surface. He wore a simple dark shirt which clung to his chest with each rhythmic breath he took. A flowing deep violate cloak was wrapped around his broad shoulders. With slow movements Mimi reached forward and brushed some of his fiery red hair from his brow. He smiled lightly. Without a word he offered her his hand, she smiled sweetly and with dainty movements took it.

  
  


The crowd of boys parted as they slipped away to the dance floor. Mimi's dress floated on the soft currents of wind as she began to take sharp turns lead by the handsome koshiro. They danced fast and in rhythm to the raging cords of matt's guitar.

  
  


The blond grinned behind his silvery mask. It's chrome surface burned in the light of the spotlight as he continued to strike the strings with the precision of years of practice. He wore a costume of a knight in shimmering armor. Though it had a modern look, it was specially chosen to accent the strong ivory muscles of his arms. The girls swooned near the stage as his expressionless mask seemed to smile down onto them. The music swelled louder with each note as matt continued to play. He glanced over the crowd searching out his friends. His eyes stopped for a moment as he came across Takeru and Hikari who were the youngest on the floor. He smirked.

  
  


They had made a unique choice of costumes. They each wore visors similar to that of their digimon. The angemon and angewomon imitators had a crowd around them as they continued to dance without paying heed to the stares at the very original costumes. TK smirked at how appropriate it was to see Kari in wings..... he had always seen her as an angel..... the large snowy wings hung from TK's back. The weight difference took getting used to, but being close to Kari like this was easily worth the slight discomfort..... they froze as their eyes broke to a member of the crowd of spectators... his blue spiky hair tossing in the cool breeze of the air conditioner.

  
  


He grinned to TK and Kari as he brushed past them. His long flowing blue cape trailing behind him. In the lighting of the vast dance hall his glasses shimmered menacingly as he made his way through the crowd of people who parted as he made his way to the stage.

  
  


Izzy and Mimi froze as they stared at him... "I didn't expect Ken to come tonight......" izzy said softly.

  
  
  
  


The music stopped as ken leapt onto the stage effortlessly. He pulled the glasses from his face and smiled smugly to matt who also removed his mask. Their icy blue eyes met in a deep stare off.....

The air was thick in the hall as all watched the tension rise.... matt's band stood ready to jump onto the strangely dressed teen....

  
  


"You have some nerve showing up like this......." matt growled.... his microphone which lay clipped to his collar amplified his voice like thunder over the auditorium....

  
  


Ken snatched a mic from the table behind the curtain. With slow movements he attached it and flipped the device on.

  
  


"Better late then never..... " he scowled.....

  
  


"Duel?"

  
  


ken smiled as he reached into the darkness of his cape to retrieve the object which lay concealed at his side. Matt grinned.... and without looking tossed his simple guitar to one of the backup singers at his side........

  
  


The crowd gasped......

  
  


"Give me my axe......" matt smiled.

  
  


The backup singer rushed offstage and retrieved the item from matt's black leather bag..... he returned carrying the cherry red guitar.... it shimmered in the light as if it were made of fire and brimstone, smouldering in the musician's hand. He knelt before matt as a squire would to a knight before handing him his sword.

  
  


Matt grinned as he spun the guitar in his grip twice, before taking a stance before ken....

  
  


ken withdrew the midnight black guitar from his cloak. It glistened in the spotlight which was now illuminating him. He tossed the guitar up into the air as he took his ready stance. With lightning quick movement he tossed his thick black glove to the floor. 

  
  


With a smug smile his hand shot forward catching the guitar as it hurtled downward.

  
  


Matt began to play. His hands flew over the instrument like lightning. His icy blue eyes never leaving ken who stood unimpressed at the skill of the blond boy. The crowd began to cheer as matt advanced forward, all the while the music ripped forward at great velocity. His hands were moving faster then the band had ever seen.....

  
  


Matt paused as ken began to advance forward. His hand shot over the strings in violent speed. The music raged from the midnight guitar. Where once matt had advanced and ken withdrew now it was reversed. The crowd screamed as ken matched matt's skill...... ken's eyes burned into matt's as he continued to strike the cords in unfathomable speed.

  
  


He took a step back..... 

  
  


matt and he shared a dark smile as they both simultaneously leapt forward tword the crowd.....

Both guitars raging simultaneously. Matt and ken's hands burn over the strings. Each trying to out do the other. with each note they got louder, faster.......The crowd could no-longer follow their fingers as they set the room on fire with each note as it burned from the screaming amplifiers. The band did their best to keep up with the raging giants... the drummer was thundering as fast as his hands could to keep beat with them.... sweat poured from their brows as they neared the last note

they were a perfect match for skill...... their eyes burned as they struck the two guitars against eachother for the final note..... the main amps screamed as they showered sparks..... ken and matt froze like statues until the blast faded away to nothing.....

  
  


The crowd screamed as matt and ken slapped eachother a high five. The strings had snapped from both guitars and were now smoldering.

  
  


"Damn man... what the hell kept you" matt smiled as he blew out the burning strings.

  
  


"Had to convince wormon to stay home for this show....." he smiled back. They both bowed lightly to the crowd who were still screaming with excitement. Ken had officially joined matt's band around the same time he joined the digidestined. He still made Davis a bit nervous but for the most part he was accepted......

  
  


"Hey all.... we're going to take five to extinguish our guitars and take some Advil.... take this time to chat amongst yourselves about which one is the cutest of us." matt smirked as he lead the others off-stage.

  
  


***************************************************************************

a lone girl sat at the empty table. Her mask was icy white with small diamond like jewels upon it's cheek. They shimmered like frozen tears upon her soft snowy cheeks. Her dress was a long flowing silvery white.... it shimmered like a sea of diamonds in the dim light of the hall....

  
  


She sighed sadly as she looked over the faces of her friends as they danced happily to the soft music the DJ was now playing to fill in for matt and his band as they proceeded to abuse the buffet style snack bar.... 

"What is it with musicians and free food?......." a shadowy voice radiated from behind her. She turned to face him yet shrieked lightly in shock at the skeletal visage that stared back at her.

  
  


"Oh... I'm sorry!" she apologized as she looked upon the skeleton mask.

  
  


He looked at her with apologetic eyes.... He wore a black flowing cape over a dark tuxedo... and his mask was as before mentioned that of a dark and grizzly skull. He had a strong build and long flowing brown hair... it was the same shade as tai's except it lay over his shoulders in long strands. Tai's hair was always to much of a mess to distinguish it's length.

  
  


"I'm sorry princess.... I didn't mean to frighten you...." he bowed dramatically to her.

  
  


"Such a polite deadman......" She giggled lightly.

  
  


He looked up and smiled at her. "Can I sit down here?" he asked softly with the same spectral voice as would come from a creature with such a skeletal face.

  
  


"Actually... I am waiting for someone......" she said as she glanced to the door.

  
  


"Oh hey no problem..... I'm waiting for someone as well... but seeing as how there are two chairs and two of us.... could I just sit down until one of our dates get here?"

  
  


"Alright.... but just until he gets here....." she smiled.

  
  


The skeleton sat next to her and smiled a thank you to her.

  
  


"Why did you choose that as a mask if you don't mind me asking? You seem like a nice guy.... so it's just a little weird that you dressed as death....."

  
  


He smirked.

  
  


"I could probably claim some deep political reason for dressing as death... but in all honesty I just forgot until the last day.... it was this or a pokemon mask....." he smiled.

  
  


"I don't think you'd look to good in a Pikachu mask anyway...." she smirked.

  
  


"You sure? I am pretty darn cute when I spout a few pikas...." the skeleton grinned.

  
  


"I don't doubt it.... but yellow doesn't go with a tux like that...."

  
  


The two continued to talk for what felt like hours. It surprised them how easily they could talk to eachother, it was as if they had known eachother for years. She found him to be sweet and charming as he continued to speak through that spectral voice. The conversation was un-specific however, it was the unspoken rule that they would not reveal their true identities. But regardless it was a pleasurable conversation. Though each time to doors would open the conversation would end abruptly as both stared at the masked newcomers. They each were disappointed as they were not the one who they had wanted to see......

  
  


"who is your boyfriend who apparently has a very unreliable concept of time?" he asked.

  
  


She grew slightly sad at the mention of her date. She looked to the crowd of dancers once more. They seemed so happy to be with eachother...... just enjoying the night with the person they loved. It twisted a pain within her chest as she realized that he would not be coming....

  
  


"He isn't my boyfriend......." she said sadly.

  
  


"He is the most sweet and caring boy in the world.... he is brave.... kind..... and I am so proud of every thing he does..... 

  
  


He has been my best friend for years......." She whispered softly.

  
  


"And you want him to be more then a best friend....."

  
  


She looked into the eyes of the deadman sadly. The eyes were concealed in deep shadow, but she could feel them burning into her skin.... she debated wether she should tell this perfect stranger the most secret thought she had....

  
  


"More than anything......" she said sadly.

  
  


"But it's obvious he doesn't feel that way about me, or else it would be him here and not you..........." she suddenly realized what she just said and was about to apologize when he shrugged it off with a wave of his gloved hand.

  
  


"Im sure he will realize just how special you are soon...... we guys are not always known for being very perceptive." he smiled as she laughed softly at the joke.

  
  


"My god she's beautiful.... almost as pretty as Sora......." he thought to himself. He continued to look at her. There were many similarities between her and the girl of his dreams. The mask she wore concealed her eyes along with the majority of her features, as did the dress..... but the one fact that assured him it was not her was the fact that she was in love with the boy she was waiting for. Tai would love to convince himself that this princess was his Sora.... but he knew it could not be so..... he was still surprised though..... he had never been attracted to any other girl like he was to Sora.... but something about this young woman made him feel a desire to touch her.....

  
  


"Who is the girl you are waiting for?" she asked with a playful grin at the way he blushed upon mention of her name.

  
  


"She is..... an angel....

  
  


She brings things out of me I never knew I had. She makes me better just by being around me........ " he sighed.

  
  


"Every day I resolve to walk up to her, kiss her passionately, then whisk her away to the nearest church to marry her like in some romance novel..... but I end up just settling for a "Hi."

  
  


"She must be very special......"

  
  


"More then words could ever say......"

  
  


Sora found herself sighing in romantic ecstacy.... if only it was tai saying these loving things about her... the man behind the mask was a romantic. As he went on talking about his "angel" Sora found that the mask was such a joke for him. He was the equivalent of a prince charming not a grim reaper.... the way he spoke to her made her feel alive and euphoric. He was a gentlemen with all his actions. When Sora mentioned that she was thirst and prepared to get a drink from the refreshment table he quickly shut up and got it for her.

  
  


She had really began to enjoy talking to him. She forgot the pain of missing tai for a few moments as they spoke. It was as if they lessened the pain they were each feeling as they waited in vain for their dates to arrive.... time glided by smoothly as the conversation continued. Sora learned about the skeleton's family..... he had a little sister who was just starting to date.... They lived in a small apartment.... but still the rule lay in effect "no specifics."

  
  


"I think it was her eyes that I fell in love with first...." Sora smiled as he related the angelic girl he loved. 

  
  


"They are so loving.... they say the eyes are the windows to the soul. If that's the case then she must have the most beautiful soul in all heaven and earth...." he ended it in a whisper as he felt himself pull the princess into a deep kiss.

  
  


Time froze

  
  


maybe it was the conversation..... maybe it was the need for companionship after being stood up as they were... or maybe it was how the other seemed to remind them of the one they wanted.... but the kiss was deep and passionate. The masks clung tightly to their faces despite the passionate pressure they were exhibiting as the kiss went ever deeper.

  
  


Tai's mind raced in sudden shock. It was as if icy water had been dumped on him. This was an amazing girl.... but it was not Sora..... IT WAS NOT SORA. It screamed in his mind as he pulled away in disgust at himself. Wether he was dating Sora or not, he belonged to her alone. This felt as if he were cheating on the idea of a life with his true love. It made him ill as if he had been cheating on Sora. He pushed away from her tender lips. And stood aghast at himself.

  
  


"Oh tai...." Sora whispered lightly still in a daze.

  
  


"I am so sorry!" he gaged.... he hated himself.... he enjoyed kissing someone who was not his Sora!

  
  


The princess leapt back as she to realized what she had just done. Tai..... she had wanted him to be tai so badly that in her mind she made this poor guy into him.....

  
  


The skeleton was about to run when his mind halted in shock. He spun around to the distressed princess.... their eyes met in frantic questioning.

  
  


"What did you call me!?" he stammered in a shaky voice.

  
  


"I'm so sorry.... I called you the name of the boy I love...."

  
  


"You said tai! Is that right!?!"

  
  


"Yes, that's his name.... Taichi Kamiya..... do you know him!? Please don't tell him about what I did! I'm so sorry!" she cried out.

  
  


His mind spun like a dervish.... he hesitantly walked up to her and took her face in his hand. He guided her to look up into his brown eyes. Sora was frozen......

  
  


He gasped. For the first time he saw her eyes they shimmered in the light like a burning sunset. He knew those eyes better then he knew any other thing on earth.... those eyes belonged to one girl alone.....

  
  


"S...Sora?......."

  
  


"Those eyes..... those chocolate brown eyes...." she whispered.

  
  


Their hands hesitantly went to the other's mask. And then with simultaneously slow movements 

  
  


tai removed the silver mask with the diamond tears.......

  
  


Sora removed the dark skull mask.......

  
  


Their eyes welled with joy as they found themselves staring into the faces they had longed to look upon. Their eyes shimmered in the darkness of the dim room.

  
  


Sora slid her hand over his strong cheekbones and soft face. Her hands brushed his brown hair softly. It was him.... she traced his soft lips with her shaking finger... his eyes smiled into her own

  
  


"I...... I meant what I said about loving you.... Sora..... you have been all I wanted in life since I first met you..... since I was alone standing on the soccer field when the coach announced the first girl player on our team.... I fell in love with you then Sora.... the way you smiled at me.... I fell in love... I have always loved you Sora......" tai whispered

  
  


"It was you..... the man behind the mask..... it was you.... I have loved you for so long.... and I didn't even know it was you who I was talking to.... I am such a moron..." she laughed as tears of joy poured down her cheeks.......

  
  


"How could I have not known? There is only one boy in the whole world who I love like that.... the second I began to fall in love with the masked man, I started to realize who it was.....

I love you tai.... with all my heart, I love you........"

  
  


She threw her arms around him as they both began to kiss happily. Tai crushed her against him as he continued to kiss her in the way he had always dreamed of kissing her. To put words to a moment like this would be impossible for any writer to ever do... it was beyond words... it was a kiss they had waited for their whole lives... a kiss that heralded the end of all masks between them....forever.........

  
  


"Would you like to dance with me my princess?" tai asked softly into her hair....

  
  


"Anything...... my dear.... sweet..... Nobel.... skeleton....." she grinned against his lips.

  
  


The two vanished into the sea of masked faces, content in eachother's embrace........

  
  


Tai and Sora continued to fall deeper in love, leaving two masks resting against eachother on the table where their owners had fallen in love with eachother all over again.......

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_we live a life of masks_**

**_we hide ourselves from the world around us within these false faces and identities._**

**_The masks we wear are as inconsequential as those born of paper and fabrics_**

**_true love exists without masks and secrets_**

**_thus love is never more clearly shown as when it is discovered_** **from this darkness**

**two souls voyaging through a sea of falsehoods, drawn together by the need for love**

**together you can find a world without the masks**.....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_The End_**

   [1]: mailto:logan91235@aol.com



End file.
